Problem: A trapezoid has one base equal to twice its height, $x$, and the other base is three times as long as the height. Write the expression for the area of the trapezoid as a common fraction in terms of the height $x$.
Solution: The area of a trapezoid is equal to the product of the height and the average of the lengths of the bases. In this case, since the length of the two bases are $2x$ and $3x$ and the length of the height is $x$, the area is equal to $\frac{2x+3x}{2} \cdot x=\frac{5x}{2}\cdot x=\boxed{\dfrac{5x^2}{2}}$.